Things to be expected
by Geolrimic
Summary: Just their everyday life


**Disclaimer : Words are mine. Borrowed the characters from Daa! Daa! Daa!**

* * *

Ever since she came here, it has never been just another day for me. I have a lot of things to be expected since the moment I wake up, to the moment I'm asleep. Let's start from the mornings.

I'm pretty much used to hearing Miyu screaming my name at the top of her lungs for not waking her up; not that I didn't, she sleeps like a rock yet she expects to wake up early. Some other mornings, she will wake up earlier than me because she needs to grab her underwear in the washroom or just because she wants to.

Another thing to look forward in the morning is to hear this cute baby calls me "Papa!" as he hugs me. Looking at his sleepy face early in the morning makes my day and he does it without putting any effort. Seeing his delightful face while he eats breakfast is my favorite part, not forgetting Wanya's delicious cooking, and Miyu. However, here comes the worst part of my morning: listening to Wanya explains the shopping list word by word is definitely not my favorite, and neither is Miyu's.

Despite the fact that she's late, Miyu always,always walks to school with me. She could have gone five minutes later since she doesn't have early student council meeting. Even so, I'm glad she never misses a day not to walk to school with me; unless those days when we're fighting.

It's a daily routine for us to just talk and talk about things as we walk to school, even the stupidest things like pumpkin dishes. I love the little conversations we have, the comfortable atmosphere around us, her multiple expressions as she talks. I love each of the times we spend together, I really do.

When we arrive at school, there are dozens of things to be expected here. Right after the classroom door slides open, I can see Hikarigaoka holding out a goddamn red rose. He will purposely hold Miyu's hand all the while thinking she likes him, and then turns to me and talks about rivalry.

I'm pretty sure I tell him every single day that we're not rivals but this guy just doesn't listen unless it's Miyu talking to him. And I'm also pretty sure I've sent him enough telepathy to not grab Miyu's hands as if they're his. I'm not jealous; I am not.

Finally seated, here comes Santa. He will either speaks about the Tofu Man or his very old music Tori which I find pretty fun. He just has weirdly interesting topics everyday and he doesn't judge which is probably why we've been friends since I can remember, though he usually does most of the talking.

Just five minutes before the class started, I'd glance at Miyu's seat where she's surrounded by Tenchi and Konishi. They'll talk about various things, mostly foods, and it's never been guys. Not that I eavesdrop, they just talk without noticing people can hear them from miles away. I'm glad anyway.

Class starts and this moment has always been a miss and hit. Some of the times, I like class hours, sometimes I don't. When Mizuno-sensei tells Miyu to read for the whole class, it always makes my day. She'd stutter and she never really pays attention to whatever she's reading. I get to look at her without making people suspicious.

I like it but I also hate it. Simply because everyone gets to stare at her. She might not realize this but these idiots kinda want to hook up with her. Not that it's my problem but she deserves _someone_ better than these slack-jawed idiots and I know this fact better than anyone else; well, there's only one person who could be better than these idiots in this class, could it? I'm not referring to myself but if you want to think that I suit her best, I won't say you're wrong.

Next is English class which I'm aware that I'm good at, not to brag or anything. Sensei always tells me to read some pages for the whole class, which I kinda hate but like at the same time. After I finish reading,I'd sit down and glance at Miyu. She usually smiles, looking impressed as though telling me I did great. Then I'd think to myself, "Damn it, she's pretty."

During lunch, I never really think about anything else beside food, so let's cut that part out. I usually sit with Santa and Hikarigaoka, they're both truly unreasonably interesting. We sit just next to Miyu and her friends, right in the middle of the class. Miyu has this habit of biting down her straw or spoon which I just realized recently. I just can't help but notice every little things.

When she's with someone she's comfortable with, she's the kind who would let her guard down. There's one time when she went downtown for this tv-show audition and I came looking for her. We met in front of the elevator which took both me and her by surprise. I found out later in a taxi that she turned the offer down and I remembered feeling so relieved.

Anyway, by the time we were on our way inside the train, I can see she had her eyes half-opened. Who wouldn't be tired after such a long day anyway, even I was tired. I expected her to fall asleep 10 minutes after we sat, she did. What I didn't expect was for her, to suddenly drop. Her head bumped and lied on the back of the front seat.

I just thought she'd get tired sleeping like that for a one-hour trip, so I gently laid her head on the window just right next to her. Just 5 minutes after that, I realized the train was going on pretty fast and Miyu continuously bumped on the window. Obviously, I had no choice but to lend my shoulder. Don't judge.

Another time was during our trip back from America. The same thing happened but the only difference was while she, without permission, lied on my shoulder as I _unconsciously _lied my head on her head. But I woke up before her so there's a high possibility that she didn't know.

Once lunch time is over, it's Physical Education now; My favorite. Unfortunately, it's badminton we're playing today and I'll admit, I suck at badminton. A lot of times I keep hitting the net when smashing. As for Miyu, she's good..no, she's great at it. Since it's Miyu we're talking about, even if she's good at something, she's still as clumsy as how she was when I met her last summer.

Miyu has this thing when she's smashing, she'll jump, brings her left hand about 10 cm next to her neck and smashes it. Yeah,she's cool until she lands and trips some of the times. I don't know how one manages to be so clumsy but I've witnessed that someone, though unrealistic, can actually be that clumsy. Not that she doesn't try not to be, but it's become a habit, a bad one. Either way, that's a part of her, and I don't care. I can never compete with Tenchi-san though, she gets pretty excited when it's sport and food.

There are some teachers who are pretty fun and makes the class less boring, but then there are some others who are so boring I'd doze off 5 minutes after they take attendance. How I wish I don't have Maths and Biology as my subjects.

Going home has always been my favorite part, except when I have class representatives meeting. For some reason, today's meeting started in the morning and I am truly grateful for that...or so I thought. They just decided they had more things to talk about for the cultural festival, darn it. As usual, I had to tell Miyu to go home earlier. Of all days, today is the day Nozomu wants to walk her home because he _says _he wants to take a little walk before taking care of his roses.

* * *

Goddammit. Like I expected, this president blabbers about the same thing a gazillion times. This is the longest 30 minutes of my life. I'm hungry. What could Ruu be doing right now I wonder? He's probably sleeping or playing. Is Wanya preparing dinner? Has Wanya bought a new shampoo for himself? I noticed the other day that he's running out of one.

Has Miyu reached home yet? Could it be that she's complaining when she goes up the stone stairs? Could she be saying, "I made it! I made it through the stone steps today too!" while wiping sweats on her forehead? Then I just suddenly think of something I shouldn't.

The fact that Miyu, Ruu, and Wanya aren't going to stay in that house forever, as in leaving for their _real _hometown. Leaving that house, no more climbing up the stairs, no more flying things in the house, no more Odango and Wanya's nagging. To be honest, I think I'll miss Wanya's nagging. This kind of sudden realization is always in my 'to be expected' list.

I hate it when I think about it since it makes be become aware of the reality. I don't tell them these things though, I don't want them to become aware of it too. But I guess they must have these times too and that's why I don't show it, I avoid talking about it.

Finally the president dismisses us and I run home, as fast as I can. Here comes the worst part, my arch enemy, the stone steps. I promise I'll build an elevator here, damn it. Reaching the front door, I'd catch my breath first, keep myself composed, only after I'm fully calm that I'd slide the door open and says, "I'm home!". Of course I don't want them to worry.

I can smell dinner from afar, hear Miyu and Ruu's giggling voices ringing. Then I'd smile and think to myself, "Ah, this is it. The second favorite moment in my life." I walked towards the living room, slides the door open, and

"Ah you're home!" Miyu exclaims with her twinkling eyes meeting mine.

"Papa!" Ruu smiles and flies towards me.

"Welcome home, Kanata-san!" Wanya exclaims, holding a bowl of rice.

-and this moment, is the first in the list. The moment I treasure the most, Miyu, Ruu, Wanya, in this house.

"Yeah, what's for dinner?" I say and sit. Of course, next to Miyu. It's been a habit, a good one.

All of us will just talk as we eat, mostly about anything. I told them how clumsy Miyu was today for tripping just after everyone thinks she's cool. Miyu doesn't seem to listen to everything I just said because she just turns her face and asks me,

"I looked cool?" her eyes sparkle. Those green orbs kill me ever single day, really.

"You think so?" I smirk. Another habit of mine, a good one too.

"Do you?" she smiles and continues eating. Man, I wish she'd face this way longer.

"Nope." I say. Ruu just stares at me, he knows I'm teasing his mother.

"Papa, bad." Ruu says, his eyebrows furrow. I can't stand that too, that kills me everyday.

"Good one, Ruu-kun!" Miyu compliments him, he jumps in glee saying 'Daa!'

"Kanata-san was only teasing, Ruu-chama." Wanya explains, smiling too. "Oh I bought this super delicious Odango when I went to supermarket with Ruu-chama. I just wasted my savings buying 10 packages of them.." Wanya frowns. Miyu and I choke on our food. "A-are you alright!?" Wanya panicks

"No, no. I'm not. 10 packages, Wanya?" Miyu says

"I'm very sorry.." he aplogizes

"That's fine, Wanya. Just remember not to be swayed again.." I say and give him an awkward prom smile but I meant what I just said.

"Really, Kanata-san? You'll forgive me?" Wanya's eyes twinkle and **that**, kills me too. These people have probably planned to kill me slowly everyday. Just like that, dinner ends, and I go to shower.

When night comes, I lay my futon on the floor, tidy it up before sleeping on it, and then lies awake. I lie awake everyday, until I hear no more footsteps outside which are usually Miyu's footsteps or Wanya's because they always forget something in the living room. When I'm sure they've slept, no more footsteps or little laughter, I'll wait for another good 30 minutes.

When I'm convinced that they're asleep, safe and sound, only then I'd sleep. There goes my day, things I need to expect, my favorite moments, my precious family. Yes, family.


End file.
